


Open for Suggestions

by okiwomanofletters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy would be proud, F/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, You get to say what everyone is thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okiwomanofletters/pseuds/okiwomanofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving in Asgard for the first time, Odin summons Thor, Loki, You and Jane to discuss the situation. (Who said being the God of Mischief's lady would be easy?) During the conversation, Odin crosses a very defined line, and you explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open for Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, my first work in the fandom! Please feel free to give any feedback you want, it would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Odin has always seemed to tick me off whenever he was on screen, he rubbed me up the wrong way from the start.

The only way you can describe it is that it's like flying through stained glass. The sensation is one of being thrown into the wind except the wind knows exactly where it is going. The feeling doesn't last long before you're pushed out of the Bifrost and your feet make contact with the shining gold floor, placing you on the ground. It's only when Loki whispers "Welcome to Asgard." with a chuckle that you realize you mouth is hanging open in awe. You quickly close it shut.

Heimdall is standing in front of you with the tiniest hint of a smile on his stoic features, his hands wrapped firmly around the hilt of his sword. He unsheathes the weapon from his pedestal, allowing the roar of the portal behind you to dimmer. "It is nice to see the ladies both in one piece." he says, nodding to you and Jane as you all make your way through the dome.

"Thank you for your assistance Heimdall." Thor says, nodding his head to the guardian. Heimdall only nods again, already turning back around to watch over the stars.

The four of you make your way down the multi-colored bridge in comfortable silence, Loki's arm around your waist protectively, as Jane and Thor lead the way up front. It isn't until you all near the gates of Asgard that you break the silence, blurting out "Is that who I think it is?"

"Thor!" Volstagg shouts, confirming your suspicion as he waves his hand in greeting. Thor rushes forward to greet each member of the Warrior's Three, allowing Jane to linger next to you. "Names?" she asks in a slightly panicked tone.

"Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, respectively." you reply, giving a skeptical side glance at Jane. She breathes a sigh of relief, one that you can only giggle at. "Just needed to make sure." she retorts, before being pulled in by Thor to greet Hogun.

"Loki." Fandral states as he walks up to him, looking the god up and down. "You look good." he remarks, outstretching a hand to Loki's. For a second, Loki just looks at it, an unfathomable expression on his face. But he takes it, shaking Fandral's hand and you feel the tension between everyone die out.

"Earth has done me well." he remarks, as he looks at you, arm still wrapped around you waist, which is a prefect lead in to have the warrior's three focus on you.

"This must be the lady we have heard so many stories about!" Volstagg exclaims, moving over to kiss your hand. "I am Volstagg, and these are my companions Fandral and Hogun." As he speaks, Volstagg carries you hand over to Fandral, who winks at you before kissing your hand, making you giggle a little. "My name is Y/n." You state, after Hogun too has greeted you, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. "It's a pleasure to meet you." you say, smiling as you drift back slowly to Loki's side.

"Well, we best get moving." Fandral says, turning around to walk through the gate of Asgard confidently. "The Allfather has sent us to accompany you straight to the palace."

"For what purpose?" Thor asks, a look of confusion appearing on his face. Fandral's smile dimmers quickly, his tone immediately turning more solemn. "Something about approving your two ladies." he replies, quickening his pace.

"What?!" You and Jane yelp, automatically looking at each other in rising confusion. Hogun shrugs, turning around before saying "He would not say anymore."

The rest of the walk is filled with an empty silence as the seven of you make your way through Asgard. People turn their heads to watch you as you walk by, but no one says a word about you or Jane while you're around. Nevertheless, you're sure they talk about you when the ears of Asgard's princes are well out of range.

It takes a couple more minutes before the seven of you reach the palace, the guards automatically opening the gates to let you through. You travel through a series of columns and gleaming hallways, Loki getting understandably stiffer by the minute, before the Warrior's Three bring you before the empty throne.

"We will leave you be." Volstagg murmurs, clapping Thor on the back and nodding to Loki once before the three depart quietly back down the hall.

Not even a minute passes, before you hear a door open and when you look up, Odin is striding down the steps to take a seat upon the throne. He gazes upon the four of you with intent, staring at you unmovingly with his one eye.

"I sit here," he starts, his face emotionless, "wondering how it has come to be that both of the princes of Asgard could select Midgardian women." Jane stiffens beside you, on guard, and you're sure you're exhibiting the same stance. The shots have been fired. "But since it is not within my power to restrict such choices, my only course of action is to approve their lodging here."

Almost immediately, you feel you heart sink in your chest. Odin was going to approve you staying in Asgard? There was no way this could end well.

"For Thor and Ms. Foster, the decision is easily made. Ms. Foster may stay. However for Loki . . . I have no other choice but to disapprove." Out of the corner of your eye, you see that Thor is immediately enraged, his hand up in accusation at Odin but the words never leave his lips.

Loki gets there first.

"Y/n is one of the only people changing me!" he shouts, stepping forward in anger. "She is the one thing I have properly earned for myself, and she deserves to remain here!"

"You deserve nothing!" Odin shouts, agitation clear on his face. "You are still a selfish child. It is time for you to face the lasting results of your actions! You know fully well that every action you have taken is by your own fault!"

The sentence echoes sharply through the hall, crisp and clear, bouncing around in your head until you realize what exactly Odin had just accused Loki of.

"How dare you!" is the first sentence out of your mouth, as you step forward, Loki noticeably stepping back, as everyone in the hall turns to stare at you. Odin sits on his throne, watching you in strict silence. "How dare you say that everything he's done is on him! Tell me, who told him his _entire_ life that he had the right to the throne? You did! Who taught him to despise Jotuns, and thus despise himself? Who never told him he was adopted until the worst possible time? You did! Do you know what his actions have caused?!"

"Death!" Odin shouts angrily.

"Love!" you scream, staring him down. "He proved that Thor wasn't ready for the throne. By getting him banished on accident, he unknowingly set up Jane and Thor! Not to mention all of his help during the Aether incident that you were almost no help in!"

You change your stance into opposition again, one foot forward, chest out as you feel the adrenaline surging through you. You're in a yelling match with the Allfather. "You never saw him from a father's stand point, you only ever looked at him through the eyes of a king! You were never caring enough or kind enough to him. You are a horrible father!"

"I saw him how I needed to see him."

"As someone unworthy of praise and love! Did it every occur to you that you were one of the people that hurt him enough to cause his course of actions?" You are practically screaming now, filled with flowing anger. Odin had no right to do this to Loki.

"The only good you ever did was give him Thor as his brother and Frigga as his mother!"

Dead silence fills the room as you pause to catch you breath. You look up at Odin to see his eyes fixated off in the distance, hardened over with disguised emotion and that's when you realize that your last sentence mentioned Frigga.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Odin asks, bringing his eyes up to meet yours.

"That you have no authority over him."

"He is my son."

For a second there, you see red.

"NO!" you scream, catching Loki's hand in yours as you do so. "Loki was never your son! You never treated him like one! He has and always will be Frigga's son!"

You feel Loki squeeze your hand as the words echo off of the metal. _Frigga's son!_ You take the chance to look over at your prince and see what looks to be heartbroken gratitude in his eyes, freezing you to the core. It hits you how no one else may have ever defended him this intensely, what with Loki always playing it off with witty remarks and a smirk, and you feel your heart swell with emotion. You would gladly defend him till your death.

"She may stay."

Odin's voice is so quiet that at first you think you imagined it. But then Thor says "I'm sorry Father?" and Odin looks up, an almost tired look in his eyes that you can't quite fathom as he says "Ms. Y/l/n can stay. You are dismissed."

He rises from the throne, Odin's robes still flowing from the sudden movement and he makes as swift of an exit as he had an entrance. The hall is empty, save the four of you, standing in stunned silence.

"Y/n!" Jane shouts out, breaking the stillness and silence in the air as she hugs you tight. " Oh my god, how did you do that? I thought you were done for!"

"The lady can certainly hold her own." Thor states, smiling at you. You smile back, your heart still pumping from the adrenaline and the amount of accusations you had just thrown. "Thank you." you say to the two of them, before turning around to look at Loki.

He's quietly smiling at you again, staring at you in a way that's a mix of between awed and proud. "Come on Thor." Jane says, tugging the god of thunder's arm as she watches the two of you knowingly. "I didn't get to see the gardens on my last visit here, let's go." With that, the two leave, leaving just you and Loki alone in the otherwise empty throne room.

He's kissing you, hand under your chin, tilting your head up, putting so much passion into it that you think your heart literally stopped beating for a second there. You don't know if the words 'I Love You' are actually said or just being implied, but you feel it; resonating through your bones.

_I love you so much_

_I know_

The two of you pull away and you rest your forehead on Loki's. "Thank you, my love." he murmurs, his blueish green eyes staring into yours.

"Don't you dare thank me, Loki. I only said what needed to be said." you reply, smiling up at him softly. "That's been brewing up in my head for quite a long time. I don't take well to injustice."

He chuckles as he wraps his arm around your waist again, leading you out of the throne room and into t a different hall. "Come, let me show you around the palace. You will be staying for quite a while after all." Loki says, a smug smile on his face.

You answering laugh echoes through the hall like pleasant melody.


End file.
